<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Date by Yummy_Yume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735303">Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummy_Yume/pseuds/Yummy_Yume'>Yummy_Yume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daminette December, F/M, MariBat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, some Alya salt, some class salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummy_Yume/pseuds/Yummy_Yume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette was minding her own damn business when she was ambushed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original post on <a href="https://yummyyume.tumblr.com/post/189460030015/daminette-december-2-blind-date">tumblr</a></p>
<p>I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was minding her own damn business when she was ambushed.</p>
<p>She was on her way to what was promising to be a great date and, okay, she was maybe a bit late, but Damian knew that it was a possibility and wasn’t going to hold it against her.</p>
<p>(Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite anticipate her time of arrival, because she sometime happened to be on time.)</p>
<p>Anyway. Marinette was making her way to the subway when she was suddenly stopped by Alya’s smiling face.</p>
<p>“Wha-!”</p>
<p>“Marinette!” she exclaimed. “Girl, I have the best news! You’re going on a date!”</p>
<p>Marinette opened wide round eyes, because yes, she was. But Alya wasn’t supposed to know that. Neither Alya, nor anyone else in her class, had paid her any mind in well over a year. Lila had gotten what she wanted; Marinette couldn’t call her classmates her friends anymore. It used to bother her, but she had grown past that and now she was thriving away from their suffocating demands. And now they seemed to have suddenly realized that Marinette was still around and part of their class.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be so romantic!” Rose exclaimed, clapping her hands happily, and that’s when Marinette realized that all her female classmates (except Lila, Chloé and Sabrina, thank God) were surrounding her.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Come on, girl, we need to get you to your date!”</p>
<p>And then, they were all pushing her down the subway staircase, ignoring her protests.</p>
<p>They didn’t board the subway that Marinette should have used if she wanted to be somewhat on time for her date with Damian. No one was listening to her, speaking over her, no matter what she tried. She couldn’t text Damian her predicament because both Rose and Alix had a vice grip on each of her arms and she was starting to get a bit teary with frustration. It was an all-around very upsetting situation.</p>
<p>It was almost a relief to get off the subway even if she was still being dragged around like a ragdoll.</p>
<p>“Alya. Everyone. <em>Please</em>. What are we doing here?” She asked when they had all finally stopped in front of a nice enough restaurant.</p>
<p>“Okay, girl. Today’s the day. We organized you a blind date and you can’t blow it up! Weeks of preparation went into this! You can do it! We all believe in you!”</p>
<p>“A… blind date?” She repeated slowly.</p>
<p>Was Alya serious, right now? A blind date? Weeks of preparation? It’s true that the girls had been extra giggly lately, but Marinette had ignored it in favor of a new suit design for Damian. It was going to be a dark forest green with a golden embroidered waistcoat. Marinette was giddy with anticipation just imagining Damian in it. She couldn’t wait for it to be finished.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not really a blind date for you. But Adrien doesn’t know that you’re the girl he’s going to be meeting!” Rose gushed with far too much enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t keep down a wince and Alya’s eyes immediately narrowed.</p>
<p>“No, girl,” she said forcefully. “It’s time to stop wiggling out of it. You’re going to tell Adrien how you feel and you’re going to do it tonight!”</p>
<p>“Alya, I don’t want to date Adrien.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it! Now go!”</p>
<p>The other girls encouraged her with big, bright smiles and they all basically pushed her through the restaurant’s door. Fuming, Marinette made her way to Adrien’s blond head.</p>
<p>She dropped into the seat in front of him and he looked up with a bright smile that slowly turned confused.</p>
<p>“Marinette? Are you my blind date?”</p>
<p>Without an answer, she fished her phone out of her purse. She was now more than thirty minutes late and she had two missed calls. Damian was starting to worry.</p>
<p>She sent him a quick text with her location and asked if he could come pick her up.</p>
<p>Behind Adrien, she saw their classmates claimed a table where they could perfectly see Marinette and Adrien’s own table. Alix went so far as to give her a thumb up and Marinette remaining patience fizzled out into oblivion.</p>
<p>Adrien was still looking at her like a confused fish out of water and Marinette sent him her best withering glare. It was a very good glare; she had learnt it from Damian.</p>
<p>Adrien tried to engage in conversation, but Marinette kept her mouth firmly shut.</p>
<p>She’d been over her crush for years now. Ever since she realized that she deserved better than a naïve, spineless piece of white bread. She was, in a way, very glad for Lila, because she had shown Marinette, everyone’s true colors. And Marinette did not need toxic people in her life.</p>
<p>The restaurant’s door burst opened just after Adrien had sent the waiter away, requesting more time. Now, Marinette was always very glad to see, Damian, but at this very moment, he was like a vision of God, and her shoulders slumped in relief.</p>
<p>His gaze zeroed on her in just a few seconds and the line of his lips soften even as his scowl deepened.</p>
<p>“Angel?” he called, hurrying to their table.</p>
<p>“Dami, hey,” she answered, getting up.</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead, his arm now circling her waist was a familiar weight.</p>
<p>“Marinette, who is he?” Adrien, who had also straightened out of his seat, asked, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Adrien, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Damian.” She turned to Damian, her smile more genuine. “Dami, my classmate Adrien Agreste.”</p>
<p>“Charmed, I’m sure,” Damian drawled, not even bothering to offer a handshake. “Are you ready, Angel? We should get going if we don’t want to completely lose our reservation.”</p>
<p>“Yes, let’s go!”</p>
<p>“Wait. Wait. Marinette, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Marinette turned to face him, pointing behind him. “Our classmate organized this ‘blind date’. I was not aware. I did not consent. And I’m now going on that date I had already planned with my boyfriend. Any following questions will have to wait until Monday. We’re already late.”</p>
<p>And then, Damian swept her away. One last backward glance showed Alya’s astonished face. It tasted like victory. </p>
<p>Monday morning was going to be hell, but tonight still held promise if Damian’s soft smile was any indication. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>